Merezco ser feliz
by Sakuno2294
Summary: Porque ellos también merecen ser felices. Un fic dedicado a la vida familiar de Dean y Sam. No Wincest.


**Merezco ser feliz**

**En primer lugar quiero aclarar que Supernatural no me pertenece así como sus personajes. También quiero aclarar que este fic no está basado en alguna temporada en particular por lo que no habrá spoiler; hay algunas cosas que quizás les suenen absurdas pero que tienen gran relevancia en la historia así que no me maten por ellas.**

**En sentido general, para que entiendan la historia deberán leer las explicaciones que doy al comienzo del capítulo para que no se pierdan.**

"**hablando"-**

"_**pensando"-**_

**Bueno creo que los he aburrido bastante ya, así que aquí va la historia. Este capitulo está narrado por Dean por completo, por lo que me disculpo si detectan OoC.**

**1: Familia reunida**

Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan bien. Quizá sea por todo lo que he pasado en los últimos cinco años o tal vez sea porque desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía a toda mi familia cerca.

Por fin el apocalipsis ha terminado, Sam ha vuelto a mi y, aunque ha tomado mucho tiempo, ya nos hablamos como antes. Como siempre. Bobby, a pesar de su condición, nos sigue cuidando y regañándonos cuando no comportamos como niños pequeños. Pero es que ha sido tan difícil todo lo que hemos vivido que pelearnos como si tuviéramos cinco años es la mejor forma de olvidarnos de todo y de todos.

Claro que lo mejor que nos ha pasado últimamente fue la maravillosa sorpresa que nos dio Castiel hace un mes.

Flashback

_Era mediado de marzo, Sam y yo nos estábamos haciendo cargo de toda la chatarra de Bobby, viendo que autos servían y cuales podíamos destrozar para usar esas piezas en otros autos que verdaderamente las necesiten cuando sentimos una presencia bastante familiar cerca de nosotros. Nos giramos para encontrar a nuestro amigo alado muy cerca de nosotros. Me alejé de inmediato de él. Es que parece desconocer el significado de "espacio personal"_

"_**¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué te apareces así?"-**__ pregunté ofuscado. No es que no me gustará la presencia de Castiel es sólo que él sólo se aparecía para darnos malas noticias._

"_**Dean, Sam es un gusto volver a verlos"- **__empezó diciendo sin contestar mis preguntas y antes de que yo pudiera hablar él siguió-__** "Estoy aquí para devolverles algo que les quitaron hace algún tiempo y que de seguro los hará muy felices"**_

_Y antes de que nosotros pudiéramos articular alguna palabra una figura muy conocida se materializó delante de nosotros. Ninguno lo podía creer. Esa persona ya llevaba muerta mucho tiempo y su cuerpo ya había sido cremado y sin embargo estaba ahí, delante de nosotros. Sin un rasguño. Como antes de que sucediera todo._

_El primero en reaccionar fue Sam que se acercó a esa figura y lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Yo, sin embargo, necesitaba respuestas para asegurarme de que todo era real y que no nos iban a separar nunca más. Po eso, mientras Sam lo abrazaba, yo cuestioné al único ser capaz de darme respuestas._

"_**¿De qué se trata esto, Cas?"-**__ pregunté sin rodeos, aspirando una respuesta así de clara._

_Parece ser que alguien me escuchó porque lo vi aclarándose la garganta en una muda señal de que quiere que todos lo escuchemos así que Sam se giró y le prestó atención._

"_**Ustedes han luchado muchas batallas, han perdido algunas pero siempre han hecho lo correcto, por más doloroso que eso sea. No importa los errores que hayan cometido o los caminos que hayan tomado siempre encuentran la forma de salvar las vidas de los demás aunque en el proceso se pierdan. Su lucha ha concluido y como no debemos volver en el tiempo en el cielo se ha decido regresarles algo de lo que perdieron para compensar las guerras que han librado. También les borraron ese pasado criminal para que puedan vivir la vida que se les ha negado. Pueden ser lo que quieran, hacer lo que deseen porque ya han cubierto su cuota de salvamento"- **__terminando su discurso desapareció._

_Y fue en ese momento en el que abracé a mi padre como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía._

End flashback

Desde ese día papá, Sam, Bobby y yo nos hemos dedicado a reconocernos. A convivir y respetarnos más. Papá se humanizó y ya se lleva bien con su hijo menor; afortunadamente ya no se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo.

Otra cosa que hemos hecho es contarle a papá todo lo que nos pasó desde su muerte hasta el momento en el que apareció. Eso no ha llevado mucho tiempo sobre todo por las partes más difíciles del relato: el trato, la sangre de demonio, el infierno y su salida y lo peor de todo el apocalipsis y como acabé con el.

**Bueno este es el fin de este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado que incluyera John. Es un personaje para mi muy importante y que aquí tendrá una gran importancia.**

**Disculpen las faltas ortográficas pero espero que no sean muchas.**

**Y bueno ya saben que si quieren saber cómo Dean acabó con el apocalipsis y su relación con su hermano mejoró sólo deben esperar la continuación.**

**Merezco un comentario?**


End file.
